Late AGAIN
by Asdfjkl.Lauren
Summary: Kakashi is late. AGAIN. Even though he promised Sakura he wouldnt be today. Now when he gets home he has to deal with a very upset sakura. READandREVIEW. ;D  loveyalll. :D


First story in AWHILE. I kinda just free wrote this. (: it didn't really go anywhere

BUT.

READANDREVIEW.

PLEASE? :D

Mind so sharp i fuck around and cut my head off;)

Jumping from tree to tree picking up his speed as the rain poured harder down, he inwardly cursed himself for being late this time. The simple escort mission he was on took longer than he expected and forced him to run twice his normal speed. He lost his footing once but caught himself quick returning to his high speed run.

Cursing again, he for once hated the fact he was ALWAYS late. He'd promised her he would be back sooner than this. To be honest though he had wanted to be back sooner too, he needed to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. He just needed to be with her.

Kakashi saw the gates come into his view and he was thankful he was almost there. He jumped through the gates giving the guards a nod as he passed. He moved to the rooftops so he wouldn't be slowed down by the people on the streets. As her apartment came into few he sped up some more and jumped from the rooftops and gently landed in front of her door.

As soon as he knocked on the door it flung open and a short petit girl jumped the copy cat ninja wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He stumbled back a few inches but caught the the girl nonetheless. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and laughed at her antics.

"I missed you." she said as she buried her head in his soaked shirt.

Smiling he pulled her closer breathing in her sweet scent, "I missed you too Sakura." He whispered placing his chin on her head. After a few minutes of hugging she pulled back and roughly slapped his shoulder. "You **PROMISED** you'd be back sooner than this," stressing the word promise as she spoke.

Kakashi only smiled at the bubblegum haired girl. Picking her up, Kakashi moved into her apartment and he shut the door with his foot. Walking toward the couch he gently laid her down and crawled on top of her only pressing a little of his weight on her so he didn't crush her. Through his mask he kissed her forehead lightly and from there trailed kissed down to her neck. While gently and lightly kissing her neck repeatedly he whispered out, "How would you like me to make it up to you Sakura?"

Sakura could hardly comprehend what he was saying. Her mind was cloudy with desire from all the attention he was giving her. "First…take o..ff those..soaked..clo..thes...yo..u're gonna..catch a cold..in them" Even after thinking it over that was all she could manage to get out.

Kakashi smirked into her neck kissing it one more time he stood up and said, "As you wish." Slowly he stood up and began to strip himself of his clothing. He smirked as Sakura stared hard at him. As he slowly removed his shirt Sakura was fighting off the urge to jump him right there but she knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn't gonna fall for it not this time at least.

But as she tried to convince herself he wasn't gonna win and that she could resist him, he finally removed his shirt and with his shirt his mask came off too; and apon seeing this she could not help but give in to him. Standing up she stood on the tips of her toes and placed her hands on his bare chest. He eyed her suspiciously, as she slowly slid her hands up to his face and and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible lifting her up off the ground. Sakura reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer so there was no space in between the two of them. Kakashi smirked into the kiss knowing he'd won once again.

Finally breaking apart, Kakashi kissed her nose and smiled brightly at her. "I'm sorry I was late Sakura, but happy anniversary baby." Sakura buried her face in his shoulder breathed in his muskey scent and smiled feeling all her anger leave and feeling only happinesss and content in his arms.

She pulled back a little brightly smiled at him and leaned into him to where she was barely touching his lips. Whispering softly against them she said "I forgive you Kashi." She lightly kissed him and when she was about to pull back he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

They spent the next few hours celebrating their anniversary in each other's arms and Kakashi showed Sakura just sorry he was and how much their anniversary really meant to him.

Party like a rockstar can I get a what now;)

That concludes my short and bad freewritting:)

Read

Review.

Dont be cruel. Please(:


End file.
